Twisted love plan
by shadowsakuras
Summary: Marinette descubre que su amado Adrien esta perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug... asi que ella emprendera twisted love plan por su Adrien
1. La curiosidad mato al G la Mariquita

Hola a todos… he re-aparecido después de un largo hiato obligaciones y otras cosas no me daban tiempo de nada; sé que tengo pendiente la un bonus para sorpresas inesperadas.

Pero para mí buena suerte mi hija descubrió esta serie y yo como buena madre siempre veo los programas con ella para verificar que tipo de contenido ve... y he descubierto a Chatnoir y Ladybug... los cuales me han encantado… me dedique mucho tiempo a leer fics de ellos, pero como siempre quiero mas no encontré uno de Ladybug y Adrien así que me puse manos a la obra y aquí empiezo.

 **Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (este tipo es una nota responde todos los twitter de sus fans)

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL G... LA MARIQUITA**

* * *

Los hechos de esta historia ocurren después del capítulo 24,

Aun después de descansar de la ardua batalla contra Vulpina en la mansión Agreste, la joven Marinette no logra sacarse de la mente la habitación de su amado Adrien... de cómo el tranquilamente se encontraba tomando una ducha mientras había una batalla campal en su mansión y de cómo tan solo una delgada puerta la separaba de su amor.

\- Definitivamente necesito entrar nuevamente en esa habitación- Exclama decidida

\- No se te ocurra Marinette eso es acoso - le dice Tikki tratando de transmitirle lógica y sensatez

\- Pero Tikki sentí algo extraño en esa habitación era algo mágico es como si debiera estar ahí y buscar respuestas –

\- Hay Marinette piensa vienen lo que quieres hacer -

Pero su nivel de curiosidad por no decir ¨acoso¨ le gana a la joven mariquita y convertida en Ladybug necesita dar un último vistazo a la asombrosa habitación de su querido Adrien.

Haciendo uso de su asombroso ¨conocimiento¨ de las actividades del joven Agreste se dirige a la mansión en el momento exacto que Adrien estaría en una sesión de fotos nocturna.

Gracias a la fortuna brindada por su Miracolus evade la seguridad de la mansión Agreste y llega a la habitación de su amado.

Respira profundo para percibir el "varonil aroma" de la colonia de su amado en la habitación... pero tose al aspirar el fuerte y desagradable olor del camembert que reinaba en esta.

\- no sabía que Adrien le gustara mucho el queso - susurra para sí misma

"Nota mental Adrien ama el queso camembert" y sonríe como loca al imaginar a su amado comiendo el apestoso queso.

Se acerca a su cama y extiende la mano… pero no agarra su cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro en señal de negación exclama en susurrando nuevamente para sí misma

\- ¡No!... ¡no debo hacerlo! -

-pero pensándoloooo bieeeen ¡no tendré otra oportunidad como esta! -

Se lanza sobre la cama y emocionada abraza su almohada aspirando su aroma hasta que quedase grabado en sus pulmones se envuelve en sus sabanas sintiendo la suavidad de la seda en su delgado cuerpo.

Todo era felicidad hasta que una pequeña luz azul parpadeaba frente a ella despertándola de sus fantasías con la almohada del rubio.

\- ¡Ohhh por Dios!, ¡oh por Dios como no se me había ocurrido! Seguro tiene cámaras en su habitación y he sido descubierta; ¡Oh por Dios! -

Desesperada cae torpemente al piso al enredarse con las sabanas de la cama y a gatas aun envuelta en esta llega hasta donde titila la pequeña luz azul

\- debo borrar ese video... ¡Adrien no puede descubrir que estoy haciendo esto!, ¿Qué pensaría si me ve en su habitación metida en su cama? -

Se levanta del suelo y logra sentarse en la silla ubicada frente a la luz azul.

Logra exhalar de alivio al ver que es la luz de los monitores del pc…

\- ¡El pc de Adrien! –

"Que gran descubrimiento, me imaginó tendrá copia de todas las maravillosas fotografías exclusivas de sus sesiones de modelaje... necesito tenerlas todas..."

Junta sus manos con una sonrisa macabra por el nuevo tesoro por descubrir.

Mueve el mouse para desbloquear el pc... pero su cara de asombro no tiene precio al ver las imágenes de Ladybug de fondo de pantalla.

Sonríe para sí misma...

" Nota mental Adrien es fan de Ladybug ... ¡que emoción! "

Ingresa al explorador del pc en búsqueda de sus preciadas fotos, pero una carpeta con un nombre diferente le llama la atención...

\- ¿Para mi Lady? -

\- ¡Bueno yo soy Lady! "al menos Chat me dice así" ¡así que no hará mal que yo la vea! -

Un doble click fue suficiente para descubrir el oscuro secreto de adrien.

Miles de fotos de Ladybug, poemas declarándole amor eterno a la diosa de rojo y negro, planes, cenas, citas y proyectos a futuro con la pequeña mariquita.

Ella se cubre la boca con ambas manos al sentir como su piel se erizaba por la sorpresa que había descubierto.

El no solo admiraba a Ladybug... el ... su amado Adrien ... como es posible... él está enamorado de Ladybug ... no de Marinette, no de Cloe no de otra... está completamente perdido de amor por Ladybug...

No sabía cómo asimilar esta información mientras una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en su cara... apago la pantalla se acercó a la ventana y con un ágil movimiento extendió su yoyo para salir de la habitación sin ser descubierta.

Algún review así sea solo para regañarme por haberme perdido XD… escucho cualquier sugerencia


	2. ¡Cuidado con lo que haces!

Hello disculpen la demora, pero hubo realmente un bloqueo de inspiración así que me toco hacer magia para que saliese este capítulo… sé que es un poco corto pero espero lo disfruten.

 **Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (este tipo quiere ganarle a Mashima troleando a sus fans)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¡Cuidado con lo que haces!**

* * *

En clases Marinette no paraba de admirar a su amado sonriendo de vez en cuando de forma juguetona; esto no pasaba por alto de la perspicaz Ayla la cual analizaba a su amiga sospechando algo imprudente.

\- Veo que algo ha sucedido, debes contarme que es –

\- No es nada importante Ayla… solo he descubierto nuevas cosas sobre mi querido Adrien… -

\- Ahhh veo que tu faceta de acosadora sigue saliendo a la luz... -

\- ¡Noooooo!, fue solo coincidencia –

\- ¿A ver Marinette Dupain-Cheng, que has descubierto? –

\- Srta Dupain-Cheng y srta Césaire ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase? –

Las reprende la profesora Caline

\- No srta Bustier solo estábamos comentando sobre el taller que nos dejara para hacer en casa -

Responde ágilmente la futura reportera.

\- ¡De la que nos salvamos! - dice la pelinegra

\- Pero de que me cuentes lo que has hecho no te salvas Marinette –

ambas ríen pícaramente.

Al llegar la noche usando de cuartada su ronda Ladybug decide buscar nuevamente Adrien, ya que a pesar de conocer perfectamente su agenda… desconoce que hace el joven modelo durante el escaso tiempo libre que el dispone; acompañada de su fiel compañero felino, recorren los sitios que el rubio frecuenta, necesitaba encontrar algún rastro de donde posiblemente podría estar.

Aquella situación, aquellos lugares, y el extraño comportamiento de su Lady se le hace un tanto extraña a Chat

 _¨¿sera una mera coincidencia?¨_ se pregunta

E inmediatamente se posan en la cima de torre Eiffel para tomar un respiro, decide buscar respuestas preguntando a la mariquita.

\- ¿Mi Lady está buscando algo que se le ha perdido? –

\- Ehhh ¡No!, no es solo una rutina de vigilancia, solo eso – dice un poco alterada

\- Pero mi Lady pasabas mirando a todos lados como si buscases algo …-

Da un salto y se ubica de frente a la chica de rojo inclinándose a medio lado muy cerca de su rostro

\- ¿O a alguien? … esbozando una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado

Ella toca la nariz del gato y lo aleja de su rostro

\- ¡Qué cosas dices gato tonto! –

Tuerce su mirada en una forma torpe evadiendo las preguntas del gato negro y cambiando el tema decide dar tajantemente fin a sus actividades nocturnas

\- creo que hemos terminado nuestra vigía por la noche de hoy así que mejor nos vamos a descansar –

Da un gran salto perdiéndose entre las luces de París.

\- Algún día mi Lady... algún día hare que te enamores de mi –

Dice melancólicamente el gato mientras da una pequeña vuelta para llegar a su mansión.

Cuando la mariquita finalmente estuvo segura que el gato no la seguía decidió cambiar el rumbo de su camino, nuevamente se dirige hacia la torre Eiffel, más exactamente a la mansión Agreste.

Se posó en un tejado cercano caminando de un lado a otro, mientras se repetía internamente _¨¿que estoy haciendo nuevamente aquí?¨_

\- ¡ Esto es una locura!, debo irme de aquí -

Lanza su yoyo para buscar un punto de soporte e iniciar su viaje de huida... pero una luz llama su atención

\- ¡Estoy loca! - susurra exclamando totalmente su derrota al encontrarse inesperadamente en la ventana del joven modelo

Da un veloz vistazo al interior de la enorme habitación y nota el vapor saliendo del baño

 _¨los modelos y sus hábitos de higiene¨_ sonríe internamente; el vapor se dispersa un poco descubriendo en el piso cerca a la entrada del baño un objeto que llama completamente su atención; un trozo de tela rojo con puntos negros.

¨ ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Esto es el extremo de acoso ¡no lo hagas! ¨

Pero era demasiado tarde, se encontraba dentro de la habitación y había tomado el trozo de tela en sus manos.

Al notar que el agua dejo de correr dentro de la ducha y antes que ella se diese cuenta, había huido de la escena del crimen.

\- ¡Eso fue peligroso!, ¿en que estaba pensando? –

Dice completamente agitada; pasando su mano por la frente sudorosa en señal de alivio, secándose rápidamente con el pañuelo.

¨¡Un momento!... ¡Yo no tengo un pañuelo!¨

Abre con sus manos la suave seda roja moteada.

\- ¡AAAGGHHHHH! Ahora si Adrián me va a matar …. ¡¿Qué he hecho… que hago ahora?!-

Desesperada trata de esconder vanamente en su apretado traje el bóxer de color rojo con puntos negros que le ha hurtado Adrián Agreste.

* * *

 **Nalu1232** … me encanto la idea de los calzoncillos asi que indudablemente tenia que hacer un cap de ellos… espero lo disfrutes

 **Angelvampire29** … espero continuar y darle un buen final… realmente no me gusta dejar las historias incompletas es frustrante con todos los que somos lectores.

 **Sele-02…** conociendo lo poco que se de Marinette estoy 100% segura que ella detestaría que le hiciesen eso pero quien sabe de pronto probara una cucharada de su propia medicina… algún dia

 **Ladybug miau** … espero hayas reido mucho mas con este… la veradd no soy muy buena con la comedia pero se que esto no siempre será risas.

 **Ranmashapoo…** esa es la idea normalmente mi inmaginacion se sale de lo común con estas cosas debido a la frustración de querer ver cosas que no van a pasar

 **Dasher97…** ten por seguro que la continuare.. de pronto me demore al publicar unos cap otras veces no… pero algo si han de estar seguros… no la voy abandonar.

 **Adeg2000, Angie-Enjeru, CrissNyan, Cristyliny, Dasher97, GwenMcbain, Ladybug miau, Slicerus, angelsvampire29, fiskstar-sakura, khaleesi-skul, -chan, nalu1234, uminekofuuhikaru...** Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero les siga gustando


	3. ¿como soluciono esto?

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¿como soluciono esto?**

* * *

Había pasado 1 semana después del robo accidental, Marinette no lograba ocultar su cara de vergüenza cada vez que veía Adrien, a su vez el rostro de Adrien estaba lleno de tristeza que ni su mejor amigo Nino lograba cambiar.

\- Vamos amigo cambia esa cara, vamos a jugar unos video juegos o a tomar unas malteadas –

\- Ahora no Nino, realmente no me siento de ánimos de hacer nada –

\- Vamos hombre porque simplemente compras otro igual a lo que se te perdió… a propósito ¿qué fue lo que se te perdió por que aún no me lo cuentas? –

\- No te puedo decir que es… pero es algo muy importante para mí, es como un amuleto de buena suerte se podría decir –

Claro que era de buena suerte lo vio en una boutique el día que obtuvo su Miraculous, y lo compro ya que le recordaba ella, y desde ese momento lo usa casi todas las veces que se encuentra con su amada por no decir que casi a diario.

\- Vamos hombre debe haber alguna forma de recuperarlo –

\- He hecho todo lo posible, he buscado en todos lados, le he dado vuelta a la mansión y no lo he encontrado. -

\- ¡¿esta vez que hiciste… Marinette?! -

La pobre Marinette casi se le sale el corazón del susto al haber sido capturada infraganti husmeado la conversación ajena.

\- ¿responde Marinette Dupain-Cheng? -

Pregunta en tono acusador.

\- Yo… Yooo. ¡Yo no he hecho nada a Adrien! –

\- ¡AJA! Con que le hiciste algo. No me digas que nuevamente enviaste una declaración telefónica, y volviste a robar el celular de Adrien –

\- ¡NOO! No he vuelto hacer eso –

\- ¿entonces? –

Cruza sus brazos para sostener su posición acusadora

La pobre Marinette estaba completamente agobiada por la presión ejercida por parte de su amiga… no sabía que hacer hasta que fue salvada por la campana...

\- ¡De esta no se salva señorita! –

Declara Ayla, pero la pobre Marinette no encontró otra si no evadir a su amiga durante todo el día para no tener que darle explicaciones ... o al menos hasta inventarse una convincente.

Así continuo hasta llegar a la seguridad de su hogar… necesitaba pensar en un plan urgentemente. Reviso la "cartelera" donde anotaba las actividades diarias de Adrien, y encontró el momento exacto en que el estaría más ocupado… clases de esgrima, después mandarín, y finalizaba una sesión de fotos en el parque. Que mejor momento que este para incursionar por tercera y última vez en la mansión Agreste, y se prometió a si misma dejar de acosar al rubio de esta forma… (al menos ella quería creer eso).

Fijo su rumbo hacia la mansión entrando sigilosamente con el interior rojo y negro en una linda bolsa de tela diseñada por ella misma; da una vuelta por la habitación tratando de memorizar todos los detalles, buscando un lugar adecuado donde dejar el objeto del delito…

Después de tanto meditar se rinde, cansada por la culpa y la frustración, dejándose caer sobre las sabanas de seda saca el interior de la bolsa lo mira detenidamente y lo deja caer sobre su rostro, perdiendo la conciencia en un profundo sueño por culpa del cansancio y la comodidad de la cama.

* * *

Hola a todos, inicialmente de doy las gracias a Ladybug miau, angelsvampire29, aikoleru, nalu1234, sele-02 y silkie 19, gracias por haberme dejado unos Reviews me encanta saber la opinión de todos ustedes, escucho cualquier sugerencia y si es posible y por su puesto si lo desean puedo incluirla en la historia.

También quiero darle las gracias aquellos que han agregado la historia como favorito y están siguiéndola, es un honor para mí saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo.


	4. ¿Suerte de Gato? o ¿Suerte de Mariquita?

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¿Suerte de Gato? o ¿Suerte de Mariquita?**

* * *

Abre delicadamente la puerta, la preocupación marcaba su joven rostro; ¡pero no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven!, que milagro le había regalado la vida, seria acaso que la buena suerte de la mariquita le estaba sonriendo… ¿se había acabado la mala suerte que su miraculous le había designado?, realmente no tenía palabras para describir esta bella y graciosa escena, su lady, su diosa de rojo y negro estaba dormida en su cama… ¡y con su bóxer de la suerte en la cara!, definitivamente esta era su prenda de favorita y ahora estaba completamente seguro que era completamente un objeto de la suerte y no había duda de ello.

 _"Urgente necesito mantener aquella escena"_ , saca su celular a toda prisa y Plagg flotando a su lado dice

\- No creo que debas hacer eso –

Mas el rubio pareciera no escuchar y decide finalmente inmortalizar tan bella escena …. Click… el sonido del rotulador realiza un ruido imprudente despertando a la bella durmiente.

 _"Maldita sea mi mala suerte"_ se reprende mentalmente. Plagg emprende su huida y la mariquita se levanta asustada en la cama ajena, totalmente avergonzada al ser capturada en tal situación; solo pudieron escapar unas pocas palabras en medio del temblor que invadía su cuerpo casi a susurro para sí misma...

– Adrien lo siento, no era mi intención –

Saco fuerzas de donde no las había, se apoya en la cama y logra lanzar su yoyo a través de la ventana lista para emprender su huida, pero al momento de sujetar el yoyo es detenida por una mano cálida que impida su huida…

\- Espera mi L… -

El joven de ojos verdes piensa un poco más en lo que va a decir

\- Ladybug no te vayas –

pide suplicante

La mariquita trata de zafarse para poder huir y esconderse para siempre debajo de la tierra, pero la mano que la sujetaba la apretó mucho más fuerte; y con voz tímida insiste nuevamente.

\- ¡Por favor no te vayas! deseo hablar contigo, decirte algunas cosas–

Ella devuelve su yoyo y cae de rodillas completamente derrotada con el corazón en la mano, en la cama del joven Agreste diciéndose a sí misma _"al final le debo una explicación"_ ; da la media vuelta para finalmente enfrentar cara a cara sus miedos, al fin y al cabo, ella es Ladybug una heroína que no le tiene miedo a nada; (al menos debía creer eso). Necesitaba fuerzas para enfrentar el terror que le producía enfrentar el rostro severo de su querido Adrien Agreste reclamándole por sus tontos actos. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver una nueva faceta del rubio; miraba a Ladybug con dulzura, con admiración era casi la misma forma amorosa la cual Chat la observaba cuando trataba de acercarse mucho y ella lo alejaba por lo pícaro y lanzado que el minino se mostraba.

Esta mirada incluso era especial, un rostro el cual ella nunca había apreciado en el modelo, algo que la dejo sin palabras en el silencio de la habitación; un silencio que no duro mucho ya que el mismo rubio toma aire fuertemente para expresarse.

\- Ladybug yo te a… te admiro mucho. yo soy... soy un gran admirador –

Decía torpemente… la desventaja de ser Adrien Agreste y no el extrovertido Chatnoir.

\- Ladybug yo estoy… -

El corazón del rubio parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento, tan mala suerte tenía que seguro seria antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de declararse; que desgracia es ser Adrien Agreste en estos momentos, la mala suerte del gato negro seguro lo seguiría hasta su muerte…

\- Ladybug yo quiero... quierooo… ser tu amigo por favor –

Estas no son las palabras que tenía atorada en su garganta; las que salieron fueron ajenas a lo que su corazón anhelaba…

\- Por favor quiero conocerte un poco más, quiero que nos veamos más seguido, hablemos un poco, nos encontremos en algún lugar, salgamos a pasear o vengas a visitarme –

La joven mariquita no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía; el pobre Adrien era una copia de la tonta Marinette y parecía estar declarándose; necesitaba gritar de felicidad, pero debía guardarse la incontenida felicidad y no delatarse… todos los gestos y la forma de hablar tan torpe hasta cierto punto le parecía curiosa y graciosa.

\- Debo irme ahora -

Dijo inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de sus aretes

\- Vendrás a verme otra vez por favor –

Rogaba en un tono suplicante, a lo que la pelinegra toma un poco de valor y decide tomar un poco ventaja de la situación, con una voz segura y confiada dice.

\- Si quiero… quiero ser tu amiga y vendré a visitarte –

Muestra una brillante sonrisa de medio lado imitando a cierto minino, aunque un poco nerviosa esto era único que pudo ocurrírsele ya que no sabía cómo comportarse frente al ojiazul.

Él le aprieta un poco más fuerte la mano reclamando que se quedase y quizás ver si finalmente podría conocer a la chica detrás de la máscara al saber que se le acababa el tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –

\- ¿te parecería bien si empiezo a visitarte algunas veces en las noches? –

Se inclina un poco hace el tembloroso joven, simulando los gestos coquetos del gato.

Adrien sentía su corazón salir de su pecho por tanta emoción, a pesar de verla diariamente en la noche como Chat, esta vez la vería como Adrien y quien sabe quizás lograría ganar su corazón de una vez por todas.

Suena nuevamente la alarma de sus aretes haciéndola reaccionar rápidamente

\- Debo irme ahora, siento lo de tu ropa interior–

Logra decir la mariquita después de tantas emociones; lanza nuevamente su yoyo para emprender su salida, pero antes de que ella abandonara la habitación, nuevamente adopta la personalidad del gato negro y se acerca al rostro desprevenido del modelo asestando un tierno y duradero beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Adrien había quedado casi paralizado, libera el agarre solo para tocar su rostro enrojecido, justo en el lugar donde recibió el beso; no quería dejarla ir, pero la extrovertida acción de su Lady lo había dejado totalmente perplejo.

Tan solo pudo observar como una piedra el salto de la mariquita a través de la ventana dejándolo deseoso de probar sus labios nuevamente.

\- La próxima vez mi Lady… - dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Que gracioso fue todo eso! – interrumpe burlonamente el kwami negro

\- ¿A qué te refieres Plagg? –

\- ¡Ella por un momento parecía ser tú! O más bien actuaba como Chatnoir – Toma un pedazo de queso y lo engulle completamente para no seguir con la conversación.

* * *

Wow 21 Folower y 20 reviews y 635 views… asi a quien no le dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo…

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero seguir llenando sus expectativas… y como siempre escucho sugerencias y si es posibles las puedo adaptar a la historia… serio cualquier sugerencia XD.

 **Sele-02** : Así es Marinette es buena para encontrar problemas y seguro se meterá en muchísimos mas… eso espero jajajajaja

 **Kirara23** : Bueno espero te haya gustado la reacción de Adrien.. es lo que se me ocurrió pero que tenías pensado en mente.

 **Nalu1234** : así es eso es lo que le paso por estar estresada de pensar tanto… y cierto el modelo se llevó una linda sorpresa, aunque estoy seguro que el pobre hubiese querido que se quedara un poco más pero él es tan AGGHHHGH adorable siendo Adrien que seguro no podía hacerle nada malo.

 **Ladybugmiau** : espero haber cumplido tus expectativas… tratare de seguir creando situaciones para esta pareja


	5. ¿Beso?

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **¿Beso?**

* * *

Todas estas noches han sido sumamente divertidas, en sus rondas nocturnas ha descubierto nuevos gestos en su Lady; la sonrisa picaresca, gestos exagerados, rubor en sus mejillas, incluso parece más distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta el punto que él se ha acercado indiscretamente a ella y no ha recibido golpes ni bloqueos...

\- "creo que debería hacer algo; mi Lady no parece la misma desde nuestro último encuentro"-

Sonríe picarescamente el gato negro recordando el beso furtivo que recibió de su lady siendo Adrien Agreste, toca la comisura de sus labios, exactamente el lugar donde aún siente la calidez de los suaves labios de su amada. Salta sigilosamente acercándose a la cornisa donde se encuentra la mariquita suspirando.

-Espero que ese suspiro sea por mí, mi Lady-

Susurra delicadamente al oído de la pelinegra casi tocando con sus labios el lóbulo de la blanca oreja.

El aliento cálido en su oído y nuca despierta estrepitosamente a la mariquita.

\- ¿¡Chat que estás haciendo!?-

\- No pude resistir tan hermosa escena, mi Lady se veía tan hermosa suspirando bajo las estrellas que no pude aguantar la tentación de robarte un beso-

Susurra seductoramente acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su dama casi a punto de robarle un beso

\- Deja tus locuras Chat que no te mereces nuevamente un beso -

Pone entre ellos el dedo justiciero que evita que se besen por segunda vez.

Pero al recordar esto por un momento se sonroja casi a punto que le sale humo de la cabeza ya que se supone que Chat no debe recordarlo.

\- Por segunda vez mí La... -

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando la mariquita salió huyendo con su yoyo

\- ¿acaso ella sabe que soy Adrien? -

nuevamente sonríe al recordar el beso que recibió de su lady en su habitación.

nuevamente sonríe al recordar el beso que recibió de su lady en su habitación.

* * *

Si lo sé es muy corta la historia…

También lo se me he perdido por mucho tiempo, pero la inspiración me había abandonado… cosas que pasan en la vida… veamos qué pasa con esta linda pareja.

Nuevamente gracias por seguir esta historia, y por sus reviews.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima


	6. ¿Trampa y Corazón Roto?

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¿Trampa = Corazón Roto?**

* * *

Intrigado por las palabras de su lady; se siente casi seguro que ella conoce su identidad secreta.

De no ser así como podría acercarse tanto a él como Adrien Agreste... pero... ¿por que como Chatnoir se mantiene distante?...

\- ¡¿Estará jugando conmigo?!... AGGGGHHHHHHH –

Revuelve su cabello con ambas manos desesperadamente tratando de despejar su cabeza

\- ¡DEBO HACER ALGO! - grita a los cuatro vientos dentro de su habitación desplomándose en su cama pensativo

\- ¡Pero tirado en tu cama no harás nada!, deberías comprobar como chat si ella sabe quién eres o intenta siendo tú y la invitas a tu cuarto -

\- ¡ESO ES! -

El joven rubio se levanta de su cama sentándose en el borde como si hubiese recibido una revelación milagrosa...

Nuevamente en la vigilia nocturna admira de cerca a su hermosa Lady suspirando hacia la luna, " _es tan hermosa_ "; empuña su mano dándose valor para poder dar inicio a su plan.

Salta muy cerca de la dama de rojo y negro susurrando nuevamente a su oído..

\- Mi lady hace tiempo que no me visita –

\- ¿Ehh? ¿De qué estás hablando gatito? – dice la mariquita despistada

El gato negro reúne todo el valor que puede para enfrentarse a su amada

\- Digo que ¡extraño tus besos! –

El rostro de la guerrera se torna completamente colorado y con una sonrisa desviada le dice

\- ¡de… de que estas hablando gatito! –

\- hablo de aquel beso que me distes y me dejaste deseando otro más –

\- ¡NI LO PIENSES GATITO, AQUELLO FUE POR QUE EL AKUMA TE HABIA ENCANTADO Y ESA ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE ROMPER EL HECHIZO… PERO NO PIENSES QUE VOLVERE A DARTE OTRO BESO… -

\- Solo le daría un beso verdadero a alguien a quien realmente quiera – dice susurrando

El rostro del gato negro cambia su complexión, da un paso hacia atrás y baja su mirada hacia el piso tratando de ocultar su rostro lleno de dolor por su corazón roto.

\- Minino… lo que quise decir … -

\- No te preocupes Ladybug entiendo lo que dices –

Estira su bastón y se aleja de su amada mariquita

\- Chat lo siento no quise herirte –

Susurra estirando su brazo hacia donde se alejaba su compañero de batalla.

Llegando al balcón de su habitación deshace su transformación

\- Marinette, algún día él tenía que comprender, tarde o temprano Chatnoir tendría que darse cuenta, es mejor acabar en buenos términos –

\- pero Tikki él se veía tan triste… tan … -

\- Destrozado… Marinette Chatnoir es fuerte es el dueño de un Miraculous su corazón lo puede superar –

\- ¿Adrien? –

\- si Adrien es –

\- No Adrien va distraído por la calle ¿qué le habrá pasado? –

Baja corriendo las escaleras y como buena acosadora lo sigue discretamente hasta el parque

\- Marinette deberías de dejar de hacer esto, no es bueno –

Dice la pequeña Tikki escondida en el bolso de su amiga

\- Tikki me preocupa Adrien nunca lo había visto así, podrías ser fácilmente el blanco de un akuma... debo hacer algo –

llega torpemente frente a la banca donde se encontraba el rubio

-A… Adrien Hola que sor.. sorpresa verte en el parque a estas horas –

\- ¡Marinette! ... hola –

La joven toma un poco más de confianza

\- disculpa Adrien te vez un poco decaído ¿quizás te puedo ayudar?, tal vez quieras hablar con alguien? –

\- Lo siento Marinette, no quiero ser descortés, pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar con nadie… –

\- Quizás si llamo a Nino el té podría hacer compañía –

\- no quiero ser grosero Marinette pero no deseo hablar con nadie, te agradecería me dejaras solo -

El mundo de Marinette parece romperse como un cristal, ante tan frías palabras del joven agreste.

\- está bien, entiendo –

Se aleja del melancólico joven hasta que logra ocultarse entre los árboles.

\- Tikki debo hacer algo, no quiere hablar conmigo ni con Nino… quizás… -

\- Joven ¿no cree que es muy tarde para estar solo en el parque? –

Se planta frente al solitario joven con una pose imponente

\- ¿Ladybug?, que … que haces por aquí –

\- Jajajajajaja… solo andaba cerca y te vi solo y parecías que necesitabas compañía y simplemente llegué – se descompone un poco tratando de ocultar su mentira

Adrien trata de sonreír un poco pero aun no tenía el humor suficiente para poder sacar una sonrisa

La mariquita al ver que sus acciones no tenían efecto decide hacer algo más drástico.

\- Creo que alguien va a necesitar un servicio especial de Ladybug –

Toma imprudentemente de la cintura al joven rubio, y lanza su yoyo llevándolo de paseo por los techos de Paris.

Adrien no pudo contener la felicidad en su pecho y lo cómico de la situación esbozando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro; ella logra observar de reojo la sonrisa del rubio y sintió un alivio en su pecho.

\- y para cerrar con broche de oro te llevare a un lugar muy especial -

\- Espero no te asustes –

Dice tiernamente mientras ayuda al joven modelo a sentarse en la cima de la torre Eiffel.

Este es un lugar muy especial donde Chat y yo nos reunimos para hacer nuestras vigías…

Al recordar a Chat el rostro de Ladybug se entristece.

\- Ehh el y tu son algo mas que amigos… ¿son pareja quisas? –

Pregunta tímidamente el joven agreste

\- Ehh … Chat y yo Noooooo … solo somos compañeros de batalla… solo somos amigos –

Pronuncia estrepitosamente la mariquita.

\- Ya veo son solo amigos - dice tristemente el rubio, pero decide aprovechar el momento.

\- y si Chatnoir es solo un amigo… tu… ¿tu tienes alguien que te guste? –

la mariquita se puso tan colorada… casi tan colorada como su traje ante la pregunta del joven oji verde…

\- ehh yooo la verdad ehh si – exhala vencida por la ansiedad

\- Hay alguien que me gusta muchísimo en la escuela, pero la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo acércamele –

Ups otro golpe bajo para el corazón del joven agreste baja su rostro esperando asimilar un poco las palabras de su Lady… pero no podía perder esta oportunidad necesitaba sacar toda la información que necesitaba, y saber de una vez por toda quien le estaba robando el corazón de su amada.

Ella no pudo pasar desapercibido nuevamente el decaimiento del rubio y se sienta a su lado.

\- sabes el es una persona muy dulce, es muy amable e inteligente –

Decidió hablar al fin y al cavo sería muy difícil para el descubrir quien es ella y de quien estaba ella hablando.

\- el es un buen compañero y un buen amigo, es muy hábil y talentoso –

\- Vaya veo que te gusta muchísimo aquella persona –

\- si la verdad me gusta muchísimo –

Ella voltea y observa en su mirada se reflejaba una tristeza única, aquellos brillantes ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el dolor… no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, realmente aun no sabia que le pasaba.

Su cuerpo se movió con voluntad propia, acercándose hacia los labios de su amado, dejando un casto beso en la boca.

\- Lo… lo siento –

Dice nerviosamente al separarse del joven modelo

\- yo no lo voy a sentir – responde con seguridad el rubio

Se dejó llevar por el ambiente y por un momento olvido que era Adrien Agreste y la personalidad atrevida del gato se apodera de él; aprisionando los hombros de la mariquita fuertemente detallando los delgados labios rosa decide hacerlos suyos nuevamente, y esta vez no habría nada que lo detuviese.

* * *

Hello nuevamente he re-aparecido, gracias a todos los que me han dedicado un pedacito de su tiempo en leer esta historia; aquellos nuevos lectores que la empezaron a seguir, y aquellos que la siguen desde el principio… y sobre todo aquellos que dejan un review.

 **Nyanmaru:** bueno con Nathanael aún no sé cómo incluirlo en la historia... me la has puesto difícil... porque la historia es de Ladybug-Adrien... pero aquí entre tú y yo me encanta Nathanael vere que puedo hacer.

 **kirara213** : jajajaja esa era la idea pero no puedo permitir eso por ahora… por que como le dije a Nyanmaru esta historia es de Ladybug-Adrien …


	7. Felicidad que dilema

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

le cuento que me tocó ver nuevamente Miraculous Ladybug y ChatNoir, para poder recordar la esencia real de los personajes... es que he leído tantos fanfics de ellos que se me había olvidado realmente como son realmente ellos

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Felicidad que dilema**

* * *

Era un beso puro; todo el placer en la delicadeza de los delgados labios rosas, sus ansias por ella no desean acabarse, quisiera beber completamente la calidez del placer mágico; pero la tonta conciencia y amabilidad de rubio le recuerda los actos atrevidos el cual normalmente no se atrevería a realizar.

Se aleja un tanto agitado y asustado; rojo como un tomate.

\- Mi Lady yo lo… lo siento fue un impulso no era yo … yo no quise aprovecharme -

\- Lo siento ga... - tapa su boca rápidamente con las manos

"Que iba a decir, ¿por un momento lo confundí con chat?"

Adrien no pudo ocultar una sonrisa picara ante el error de la mariquita.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - dice indignada la mariquita

Adrien no pudo ocultar el sonrojo y con voz tímida dice

\- estoy en el lugar más romántico de Paris, junto a la joven más bella de todo el planeta, cumpliendo mi sueño más anhelado y tú me confundes con otro -

-Ehhhh No no no no no ¡No te he confundido! - se cubre con ambas manos negando con ellas

Pero inmediatamente inicia su ataque al notar un pequeño detalle

\- ¿¡Si yo me equivoque, y tú dices que yo estoy pensando en otro!?, ¿por qué te estas riendo y no estas molesto o disgustado por lo que acaba de pasar? ¡además tú tienes la culpa por haberme llamado así! ¿porque me llamaste mi lady? -

El pobre Adrien posa una mano detrás de su cabeza para tratar de salir de su dilema.

Traga en seco y se arma de un poco de valor

\- Siempre he pensado que decirte "mi Lady" es muy lindo -

\- cuando uno está e... enamorado de alguien es lindo ponerle apodos de cariño -

"¡enamorado de alguien!... ahhhggggg... ¡Adrien me acaba de decir que está enamorado de mí que voy hacer no sé qué hacer! "

\- Ladybug yo te a... –

Nuevamente traga en seco aun le cuesta trabajo decir lo que siente su corazón

\- estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi-

"aggggghhhhh voy a explotar de alegría no sé qué hacer... ¡ahora si me voy a casar, tendremos 2 hijos y un hámster!... no mejor un hámster primero"

\- ¿Ladybug te incomodo lo que te dije? –

Dice preocupado el rubio al ver que la mariquita no reaccionaba ante su torpe confesión.

\- ¡No! ¡no! Adrien, disculpa solo esto… no sé qué decir –

La personalidad de la torpe Marinette salía a relucir con exagerados gestos, el joven rubio se sonroja tímidamente al ver esta nueva faceta de la mariquita.

Ladybug logra calmarse un poco y dice pausadamente…

\- Creo que vamos un poco rápido… -

Parece que el joven hubiese recibido nuevamente un golpe bajo y la presión en su pecho se hace evidente.

\- Lo siento Adrien realmente entiendo tus sentimientos; pero un gran súper héroe antes de decidir primero lo piensa ***1** y cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo pensar bien –

"que acabo de decir… por Dios me voy a morir"

\- Mejor te llevo a casa –

"Adrien me va a odiar"

La presión del pecho ha desaparecido, solo le extiende su mano a la mariquita; ella posa la suya sobre la de el recibiendo un amable beso en ella.

"si sigue así voy a explotar ahhhhhggggg"

La pelinegra se sonroja y aprieta fuerte la mano del rubio, nuevamente lanza su yoyo y ambos parten rumbo hacia la mansión agreste.

Al llegar a la habitación del joven modelo, ella procede a extender nuevamente su yoyo, pero el nuevamente la detiene.

\- ¿Volverás? –

Se expresa tímidamente el rubio

Ella se da la vuelta y como la última vez ella se gira rápidamente y planta un beso en la boca del rubio

\- Volveré mañana a esta misma hora – "ahora si me voy a morir"

Se da la vuelta y se pierde a través del gran ventanal.

\- Veo que tu plan funciono, que harás ahora que sabes que tu amada está enamorada de ti –

Dice Plagg saliendo de la chaqueta del modelo

Pero Adrien estaba recostado en su cama perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando se entere que tú no eres solo el caballeroso Adrien Agreste –

Este comentario saco de sus fantasías al ojiverde

\- Según recuerdo tu querida Ladybug te ha rechazado muchísimas veces –

\- ¡A mí no me ha rechazado¡–

\- Pero que yo recuerde ¡a Chatnoir si! Y te recuerdo que tú eres Chatnoir-

-¡Plagg no me vengas con esas cosas ahora!, solo quiero pensar que hoy he podido besar a mi lady-

-que conste que te lo advertí; ahora te mostrare lo que es amor… amor por el queso-

Dice Plagg engullendo todo el queso que tenía en la mesa de la habitación.

"Hasta pronto mi Lady… muy pronto te volveré a ver"

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y también aquellos que siguen la historia… estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible por seguir una buena trama y que termine en algún momento genial… de pronto hasta un tris echi… bueno eso si mi musa vuelve… musaaaa a donde te fuiste :,(

Como siempre a dar las gracias a:

 **sonrais777** : ten por seguro que pasara una noche de fantasía

 **kirara213** : Jajajaja es cierto… creo que Adrien se está empezando acostumbrar a ser más como chat pero no debería…}

 **karenpage** y **Eternal-Illusion151** : Gracias amigos estos últimos capítulos me han sido un poco difíciles de escribir… la imaginación fue… y no quiere volver… estoy tratando de hacerla regresar a punta de palos a ver si otra vez sale algo súper.


	8. ¿Que fue eso?

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

le cuento que me tocó ver nuevamente Miraculous Ladybug y ChatNoir, para poder recordar la esencia real de los personajes... es que he leído tantos fanfics de ellos que se me había olvidado realmente como son realmente ellos

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **¿Que fue eso** **?**

* * *

Adrien no podía ocultar su felicidad, tanto que le fastidiaba a Cloe, y lo que más detestaba la rubia era que desconocía la razón de tanta felicidad… Por eso al momento del cambio de clases justo cuando Adrien sale del salón empieza prácticamente gritar lo bien que lo había pasado al salir en una cita con el supermodelo y fue un rato tan especial que había dejado al rubio con esa cara de dicha y felicidad.

Mientras Cloe se regodeaba de sus comentarios, Marinette no dejaba de observar el puesto vacío de su amado con la mirada más embelesada que nunca...

\- Por la cara que tienes me imagino que tienes algo que ver con la actitud de Adrien ¡O no Marineeeettteee! -

Interrumpe la morena...

\- ehhh yooo que dices Ayla... NO NO NO -

Agita los brazos negando rotundamente...

\- Jummm entonces por qué no te has molestado al saber que Cloe salió en un con tu Adrien-

\- jajajaja eso es imposible Adrien ayer no estaba con ella -

\- ¿y cómo tu estas tan segura amiga? -

\- ¡Ohh es tarde debo ayudar a mis padres en la pastelería nos vemos mañana!, Hasta mañana Ayla -

Corre a toda velocidad huyendo de su perspicaz amiga

\- PERO SI AUN NO SE ACABAN LAS CLASES –

Grita haciendo que Marinette volteara en el pasillo para tratar de escuchar lo que dice su amiga pero torpemente se tropieza contra alguien cayendo sentada dejando todas sus notas y bocetos regados.

\- Lo siento Marinette es mi culpa ¿Te lastimaste? -

Le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Yo… no me ha pasado nada, todo fue mi culpa - dice poniendo ambas manos de frente bloqueando la ayuda ofrecida.

\- No seas tonta déjame ayudarte - insiste Adrien tomándola por la muñeca jalando fuertemente haciendo que ella quede pegada a su pecho en una situación un tanto comprometedora.

Al notar el delicado cuerpo de su compañera chocar contra él, su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente; por un momento se queda impávido y algo dentro de él le decía fuertemente que no dejara ir.

Percibe otro corazón latir casi al unísono con el suyo, no sabe en qué momento paso pero sin darse cuenta su otro brazo había rodeado la delgada cintura apretándola un poco más contra él; por un momento cualquier sonido a su alrededor había desaparecido solo se quedaron mirando fijamente perdiéndose entre sus miradas y sus corazones finalmente se sincronizaron latiendo fuertemente como uno solo.

-¡ADRIEN! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO -

La voz chillona de Cloe los trae nuevamente a la realidad, ambos se agachan al tiempo para recoger los libros regados, haciendo que ambos choquen sus cabezas mientras evitaban nuevamente encontrar sus ojos.

Ambos se ponen de pie y él le entrega los libros rozando accidentalmente las pequeñas manos de la pelinegra y nuevamente cruzan las miradas por un breve momento.

\- ADRIEN - grita nuevamente la rubia al ver la situación

\- Ella se cayó y yo la ayude a levantarse... solo eso -

El rubio salió como un rayo directo a su escritorio sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Viejo que fue eso? –

\- No sé qué pasó allá afuera Nino –

\- ¿Amiga que sucedió allá? ¿Por qué Cloe te mira como si quisiera matarte? –

\- ¡Marinette!... ¡¿Marinette?! –

* * *

He reaparecido… después de un largo hiatos… my apologies por tanta demora… pero ese fue el tiempo que le tomo a mi musa en volver…. Y ahora tengo tantas ideas… que emoción volverme a sentir útil para escribir.

Gracias a todos por esperar… me he quedado como WTF

34 reviews

36 Followers

29 favorites

Y más de 2000 lecturas

Muchas gracias… hare mi mejor esfuerzo en dar lo mejor para que puedan disfrutar de una buena historia… y eso si… amarrare a mi musa con cadenas para que no se vuelva a escapar.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	9. ¿Confusion?

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **¿Confusion?**

* * *

Llega a su habitación abalanzándose en su cama totalmente exhausto por todo lo acontecido en el día de hoy… los rumores de la supuesta cita con Cloe, el hecho que ella no se despegara de su lado durante todo el día y aquel tropiezo con Marinette.

Su piel se eriza al recordar el calor de su cuerpo y la delgadez de su cintura en sus manos…

\- ¡no vas hacer ningún comentario! –

Mira al gato negro esperando alguno de sus sarcásticos comentarios

\- No... -

\- Pero Marinette que estará pensando de mí QUE VERGUENZA ¡AGGHHHHH! -

\- Más vergüenza debería darte al no poner suficiente queso en mi bandeja -

Dice el gato tras devorar la bandeja de quesos dispuesta en la mesa de la habitación.

\- Mi Lady... perdóname no fue mi intención hacer eso... fue una situación vergonzosa no sé por qué lo hice ¡AHHHGGGGHH! -

Grita poniéndose la almohada en su cabeza.

\- como poder verla a los ojos después de haber hecho esto contra ella –

\- ¿Hacer qué? –

\- ¡Acaso no te distes cuenta de la situación que pase con Marinette en el pasillo¡ -

\- ¡Ahh eso!, no fue nada fue solo un tropiezo… la ayudaste y ya, más bien deberías estar preocupado con que bandeja de quesos recibirás a Ladybug. Recuerda que ella vendrá esta noche –

\- ¡Es cierto, hoy viene a visitarme mi Lady! debo prepararme para recibirla –

\- ¡No olvides la bandeja de quesos! –

Después de algunas horas:

Adrien tenía una mesa preparada con muchos bocadillos, decorada con un hermoso centro de tulipanes rojos; el cuarto completamente organizado y un gran plato de quesos en la parte alta de este, reservado para que Plagg se mantuviese quieto y no se entrometiera.

Sintió un siseo familiar, era el yoyo de su Lady ingresando en la habitación; y al instante ahí estaba ella, su diosa de rojo y negro, postrada imponente en el marco de la ventana.

Se dirige presurosamente hacia su dama y le extiende la mano, ella le corresponde el gesto; al tratar de bajar la torpeza de Marinette se hace presente y cae contra el pecho del joven rubio; por reflejo la sostiene delicadamente por la delgada cintura amortiguando un poco su caída cuando infortunadamente su mente lo traiciona y recuerda nuevamente en encuentro con su compañera de clases, haciendo que reaccione separándose rápidamente de su amada.

\- Discúlpame mi Lady, no fue mi intención ser tan atrevido –

Se inclina con un gesto caballeroso ante ella, solo para esconder la cara de vergüenza al haber recordado tan comprometedora escena con Marinette; se sentía impuro y sucio, como si hubiese traicionado sus sentimientos hacia su amada.

\- Adrien, no hay de que disculparse –

Se dirige hacia el arrodillándose para poder así tomar del rostro a su amado.

Por un momento se encuentran sus mirada y el cae de rodillas preso ante la belleza de su Lady, ella lo observa con una mirada tan cálida, tan amable y tan familiar; él había visto esa calidez en algún lugar, pero por un momento todo se nubla al sentir el fuego que se posaba en sus labios, aquella boca que reclamaba la suya, con inocencia y dulzura; aquella pureza el cual apostaba sus 7 vidas que nadie más había tocado.

Guiado solo por su instinto carga a su mariquita sin dejar de sentir el calor de su aliento en búsqueda de un lugar más agradable para ambos; la deposita suavemente en su cómoda cama, aquella cómplice en esta hermosa aventura.

Necesita separarse de ella para poder estar seguro que no está soñando, pero su cuerpo rechaza el saber si es realizad o fantasía, pero la falta de aire los obliga a distanciarse por unos instantes permitiéndole admirar los hermosos labios hinchados de su diosa de rojo y negro reclamando más de él.

Con movimientos algo torpe logra ubicarse sobre ella y continúa reclamando lo que jura es suyo, prueba cada comisura de sus labios y saborea cada milímetro de estos, es un placer más allá de lo que podía imaginarse.

En un movimiento brusco ella cambia posiciones y corta el apasionado beso, mirando hacia un lado, consiente de su vergüenza.

\- Creo que vamos un poco deprisa Adrien –

 _"es cierto ella le había dicho lo mismo en la torre"_ , el joven rubio respira profundo y nota que siente una fuerte presión en la parte baja de su cuerpo y totalmente ruborizado recobra la postura tratando de ocultar lo que obviamente ha notado la mariquita.

\- Lo… Lo siento… -

\- parece que el día de hoy que cometido muchos errores -

Se queja melancólicamente el joven modelo.

Ella lo mira de reojo se levanta acercándose a la mesa, degustando uno de los diferentes platos que se encuentran servidos.

\- no sé a qué te refieres, para mí fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida –

Dice la mariquita un tanto apenada

El joven modelo se sonroja modestamente y se acerca aun contrariado a la mesa

\- Gracias por haber venido, quisiera contarte sobre algo que sucedió en mi escuela… –

Ella toma un último bocado y se acerca al rubio abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- Gracias a ti por hacer de este día tan especial para mí, pero como héroe tengo deberes y no puedo estar mucho tiempo contigo –

 _"eso es lo que tú crees"_ su gato interno se desespera y se emociona por re-encontrarse con su Lady nuevamente

\- Además tengo una cita pendiente con un gato –

Sonríe pícaramente alejándose de él, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia

\- Hasta una próxima vez, no estoy segura cuando te volveré a ver –

\- Espera quiero preguntarte algo más –

Acercándose a la ventana extendiéndole uno de los tulipanes rojos a su amada.

\- Aquel... Aquel joven el cual admiras en tu escuela ¿aun esta en tu corazón? –

Ella respira profundo toma el tulipán y responde lentamente

\- Nunca he dejado de quererle; aun estas en mi corazón Adrien Agreste –

* * *

Yeahhh nunca ha dejado de quererte gatito... bueno Adrien, porque por la terquedad de ella no quiere saber quién está detrás de la máscara…

Me pregunto qué hará Adrien ahora que Ladybug se le ha declarado…

Estoy tan emocionada por volver a escribir… disculpen que los haga así de cortos pero creo que es la mejor forma de desahogarme… y de hacer más suspenso buajajajajaja…

Espero que la historia no se haga muy larga para no atiborrarlos...

Inspiración te tengo bien asegurada en una jaula para evitar que te vuelvas a escapar…

 **Sinceramente gracias... muchas gracias por seguir estas historias… espero sean de su agrado… y escucho sugerencias**


	10. Gato travieso

**Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, LADYCHAT, y de otras parejas que adoro**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos de Miraculous Ladybug y Chatnoir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (me emociono al leer en su twitter que ya van a empezar a trabajar en la segunda temporada)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Gato travieso**

* * *

\- No he dejado de quererte, Adrien Agreste –

El gato saltaba de un edificio a otro, lleno de felicidad; su lady, su amadísima Lady está enamorada de él, ¡Adrien Agreste! y de nadie más...

No tiene rivales, no tiene competencia, aquel fantasma de un amor no correspondido en la escuela de Lady bug no existe.

"Un momento, ¿en la escuela de Ladybug?"

En su rostro se dibuja la sonrisa más grande de lo que pudiese imaginar

-¡LA ESCUELA DE LADYBUG ES MI ESCUELA!… ¡ELLA ESTUDIA EN MI ESCUELA! –

Grita por los tejados del hermoso París, mientras las ansias de ver nuevamente a su amada lo inundan de felicidad.

-Buenas noche mi Lady-

Se presenta muy galante y cortés frente a la mariquita.

\- Hola Chat, Listo para hacer la ronda nocturna -

\- Listo para todo lo que quiera mi Lady- dice mientras toma la mano de su amada e intenta dejar un beso.

\- No lo intentes gatito travieso - separa al pobre minino con el toque de su dedo en la frente.

El pobre Chat no se inmuta ante aquel gesto, más al contrario se alegra al saber que ella solo lo quiere a él y a nadie más, incluyendo a ChatNoir.

La mariquita observa cuidadosamente la sonrisa del gato y no duda en preguntar

\- Veo que tu humor ha mejorado ¿te encuentras bien?-

\- Más de lo que te imaginas mi lady-

Dice el gato zarandeándose de un lado al otro haciendo equilibrio en el barandal de la cornisa.

\- ¿no estas molesto conmigo?- pregunta un poco dudosa

\- ¿por qué habría de estarlo mi hermosa Lady?-

Da un salto posándose frente a ella.

\- bueno es que me preocupe un poco por nuestra última conversación-

\- Y cual fue nuestra última conversación-

Pregunta el gato coqueto acercándose más a su dama

\- Bueno es acerca del beso y el akuma...-

Se acerca peligrosamente inclina su cuerpo y acerca su rostro al de ella casi rozando sus narices, con una sonrisa peligrosa dibujada en el rostro.

Hace un bufido y da media vuelta posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca

\- No te preocupes me quedó claro que solo besaras aquel del cual te enamores y eso solo fue por el Akuma-

\- Entonces no estás molesto-

\- ¡ohhh claro que no!... mi Lady...-

Da media vuelta y se acerca peligrosamente

\- Mi instinto felino me dice que pronto los besos de mi Lady serán míos-

La mariquita toma esta amenaza como un juego y se defiende empujándolo nuevamente

\- Déjate de bromas pesadas minino, eso no va a suceder-

\- Solo lo decía no te molestes mi Lady- dice en tono gracioso dando largas zancadas ubicándose a su espalda

\- Además ya que probaste a este gatito seguro querrás más de el- susurra en su oreja.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE CHAT! No me gusta ese juego centrémonos en la vigía-

La exaltación de nuestra heroína es notoria por la situación

\- Solo estaba jugando un poco - dice nuevamente en tono de burla solo para liberar la tensión en el ambiente

\- Sigamos con nuestro trabajo, Adelante mi Lady – dicen inclinándose ante ella cediendo el paso para que empiecen su jornada

Los héroes siguieron patrullando París, saltando de tejado en tejado la mariquita se sentía un poco incomoda por los ojos que no se despegaban de ella, y el gato estaba muy feliz, solo se fijaba en su dulce dama de rojo y negro deseando que la noche no se acabara; pero esta tenía que finalizar por que el nuevo día tendrá un nuevo reto en su escuela.

* * *

No he muerto sigo aqui... mis mas sinceras disculpas con aquellos que están pendientes de esta historia. realmente agradezco su paciencia.

no me quiero perder pero los deberes de madre y el trabajo son primero...


End file.
